Debo llegar a ti
by Udia Uchiha
Summary: [Intercambio de Fics de Naruto's Dark Side] [Para Ana Cantú]-Cuente con eso- Se marchó de aquel lugar como había llegado y con un pensamiento en mente … Pase lo que pase, sea lo que sea debo llegar a ti Sasuke-kun…


_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto- Sensei. Gracias por 15 años de manga!._

Los rayos del sol iluminaron tenuemente aquella habitación de color crema, era un espacio lo suficientemente amplio para acomodar la cama, el placar en donde se guardaban las prendas de vestir y varias repisas en el cual reposaban una cantidad inmensa de libros.

Volviendo a la cama, sobre esta se podía observar que las sábanas se encontraban totalmente revueltas y debajo de estas una muchacha comenzaba su nuevo día, una mueca de molestia se tornó en su rostro, pues aquellos rayos que antes iluminabas tenuemente ya se encontraban sobre su rostro iluminando con intensidad. Por fin el día le había vencido y tomó asiento sin soltar las sábanas para cubrir su cuerpo ya que se encontraba totalmente desnuda.

Miró a su alrededor con detenimiento, sus grandes orbes de color jade cuya tonalidad combinaba perfectamente con los mechones de color rosa que apenas y llegaban a sus hombros.

Se paró dando unos cuantos pasos hacia un gran ventanal, para poder observar la vista urbana fascinante de Tokio.

-No puedo creer que lo haya hecho- Susurró llevándose la yema de los dedos a sus sonrosados labios, acariciándolos, intentando recordar el dulce sabor de aquellos besos- Anoche…-Paró en seco antes de formular aquella frase, y un gritillo involuntario salió de su garganta, en ese instante la felicidad formaba parte de cada célula de su ser. Dio la vuelta hacia el baño sin antes mirar extrañada en donde minutos antes había estado dormida-´´¿_Ya se habrá despertado?´´._

-_Te he echado de menos Sasuke-kun!- _se detuvo en seco al oír una voz femenina fuera de la habitación- _Ay ya, ¿Por qué no nos divertimos un poco?-_Una y otra vez repasaba esas frases y no podía dejar de imaginarse otra cosa, optó por acercarse a ver lo que acontecía para no confundirse, pero no…

Ahí estaban , él y una pelirroja ´´iniciando la diversión´´, besándose apasionadamente, acariciaba sus curvas como si quisiera moldearlas y ella simplemente profundizaba el beso más y más a tal punto de querer llevar las cosas más allá de un simple roce de labios.

Pudo divisar que el chico cortó el beso- _Tienes que irte_- Decía ya muy agitado por la falta de oxígeno- _Mi madre ha venido anoche y se encuentra dormida en mi habitación_- Completó para dejar a la ojijade en shock, ¿Su madre?, enserio no se le pudo ocurrir una idea más estúpida, ella la conocía muy bien y sabía que no tenía madre, ni familia , sí tenía una hermano pero él nunca se pasaba para visitar a su ´´tonto hermano menor´´.

No sabía si sentirse furiosa o triste, no , de hecho sentía las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, lo único que deseaba en esos instantes era marcharse de ese sitio y llorar , sí , muchos la veían como una chica dura , e incluso algunos comentaban que no tenía sentimientos pero lo cierto es que se quebraba con facilidad al tratarse de Uchiha Sasuke.

Fue cerca de la cama para vestirse, al diablo el baño, irse de ahí era su mayor prioridad, pudo observar lo desordenadas que se encontraban todas sus prendas de vestir lo que la hizo sonrojarse por completo. Al terminar, se quedó unos instantes frente a aquella entrada que daba a la sala, no había otra opción, debía enfrentarlo, y debía ser fuerte.

La abrió y lo más rápido posible trató de llegar a la salida pero justo cuando tomó el picaporte de esta entre sus manos, sintió un fuerte agarre de su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Ya te vas, Sakura?- Preguntó este en un tono seductor, cosa que hipnotizó por completo, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar al ver como este se inclinaba levemente con claras intenciones de besarla, no podía ser más débil ante él, volteó levemente hacia el lado derecho haciendo lo posible por que este pareciera un gesto despreciativo.

-Sí, tenemos mucho trabajo hoy- Contestó con el tono más frío que pudo- Recuerda que hoy tenemos un operativo importante- Dicho esto soltó bruscamente su agarre y salió por fin de aquel apartamento en donde creía había pasado la mejor noche de su vida.

Detective Haruno Sakura , así la llamaban todos, la considerada muy ruda para ser del sexo femenino, no podía evitar interpretar eso como machismo, ella simplemente se pasa horas entrenando logrando así ser considerada una de las mejores agentes de infiltración , no dependía de nadie , podía defenderse sola y se sentía sumamente orgullosa de aquello.

Su única debilidad se llamaba Uchiha Sasuke , también detective, trabajaba en la misma área que ella , de hecho fueron compañeros desde la academia. Lo conoció como a todos en su trabajo, entrenando para convertirse en agente, desde el primer día fantaseaba con sólo tener una cita con él , lamentablemente ella no era la única , cientos de chicas tenían el mismo sueño y se pasan horas intentando llamar su atención.

En una de las fases del entrenamiento le había tocado trabajar con él durante tres años y descubrió en él a una persona lleno de sufrimiento, guardaba un profundo dolor que lo atormentaba día y noche, había perdido a toda su familia en un horrible crimen que ocurrió cuando apenas y contaba con 5 años, los asesinaron uno por uno frente a sus ojos, él se encontraba atado con tanta impotencia, el único que había quedado vivo aparte de él fue su hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha, pero este nunca se había presentado para apoyarlo cuando más lo había necesitado, lo que hizo que desarrollase un profundo odio hacia su hermano.

A partir de ese momento dejó de fantasear con ser sólo una chica que salía con el chico más guapo de la academia, quiso convertirse en un apoyo para él, en la persona que le diera cariño y comprensión cuando este más lo necesitaba….

Fue ahí que nació en ella el sentimiento más puro y verdadero: el amor.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular el cual ya había sonado como seis veces, pero con el humor en el que se encontraba no estaba en condiciones de ser amable algún día. Harta de la insistencia se dispuso a contestar…

-_Sakura-chan, donde andabas!- _Esa voz era la de su compañero, Uzumaki Naruto, sonaba muy agitado- _El dobe y yo necesitamos apoyo, se adelantó el operativo- _Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al oír aquellas palabras. De repente oyó varios disparos de lo que parecía ser un arma semiautomática, cosa que sólo la hizo preocuparse por sus compañeros, tomó su arma sin colgar la llamada y una pequeña lágrima se escapó de sus ojos.

-¿Do-donde están?-Preguntó tratando de no quebrarse, tan sólo se había centrado en su propio sufrimiento olvidando por completo el operativo, estúpida, se sentía estúpida por no haber contestado antes.

-_En el antro Taka´s, avisa a Kakashi sensei que ….- _No pudo completar la frase, oyó una fuerte explosión- _Sasuke!- _Tembló por completo ante la idea de que al azabache le pudiese ocurrir algo, no importaba nada, la llamada de Naruto se había colgado y una sensación de total desesperación la invadió por completo.

-Kakashi-Sensei!- De un fuerte portazo abrió la puerta de la oficina de quien fuere el comisario de la ciudad- Naruto y Sasuke-kun necesitan apoyo!- Completó para ver como este extendía el teléfono y daba la orden de apoyo.

-Creo que tú también deberías ir Sakura- Comentaba al verla tan ansiosa.

-Cuente con eso- Se marchó de aquel lugar como había llegado y con un pensamiento en mente …

´´Pase lo que pase, sea lo que sea debo llegar a ti Sasuke-kun…´´

**Bien , en este mismo momento me encuentro de viaje por Córdoba y sólo he podido trascribir esta primera parte de lo que es mi primer fic Sasusaku.**

**Ana Cantú, es mi amiga secreta en el intercambio de fics Navideño, tranquila este es sólo el comienzo, espero te guste y esperes con ansias el segundo capítulo, me he inspirado mucho y he escrito casi dos mil trescientas palabras.**

**En el próximo ya hablaremos de mi sensual emo-vengador.**

_Udia está a favor de la campaña ´´Con voz y Voto '´porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearle una teta y salir corriendo_ .


End file.
